Dream a Little Dream
by TheDevilandhisQueen
Summary: Everyone likes breakfast in bed. Smut.
1. Good Morning, Chuck

**A/N: This is the definition of porn without plot. Set in the earlier seasons. Specifically? You decide.**** C's personal favorite time is right now, while Humpty is all by his lonesome in Brooklyn.** The only thing you need to know is that...it's a first for both of them.

* * *

There was something about sleeping in Chuck's embrace that was extremely calming to Blair. She had fallen asleep almost instantly, and slept soundly throughout the night. No insecurities, no troubles, just…calm, peace, and warmth. He may not like cuddling or being affectionate (so he'd said in the past), but…he was so good at it, so comforting. Blair awoke before him, which was expected (he was a boy and didn't need nearly as much time as Blair did to get ready, and he was Chuck Bass, and being late wasn't a rare occurrence). She smiled fondly as last night came back to her, noting that their positions hadn't changed from when they fell asleep, which made her smile widen. Blair slightly moved so she could look up at him, and began to open her mouth to wake him up, when she thought of a better idea-a look of adoration and mischief working its way across her face.

Chuck, meanwhile, was in and out of dreams. The majority of them didn't make any sense, and he wasn't sure that one didn't consist of his father sending an army of private investigators after him. Then, though, there was Blair, and just Blair. In her room, or was it his? It was a strange mix of the two, but all he knew was that he was that she looked incredibly sexy in whatever it was she was wearing, which wasn't much. Her breasts were full and pushed up inside of a red and black corset, and her thighs were creamy and silky smooth underneath a pair of garters and stockings. Her hair was wild, like he'd already thoroughly had his way with her, and it just added to her attractiveness. Her lips were full, bee stung, clearly ravished, and God he just wanted her naked.

She was _denying _him, though! She was denying him! Wasn't this supposed to be a dream? Or was this some twisted version of a nightmare? She wasn't getting naked, not letting him see the glorious sight of her… anything, really. But… but… _oh._

In his dream, she was sinking down onto her knees then and taking his pants with her (or had they magically disappeared in his mind?), and he was hard and ready for her. Definitely a dream, then, because Blair, real-Blair, had never done this. His hand moved to her tousled brown hair and fisted in it in reaction to the volts of pleasure that were shooting through him (and he was completely unaware of the action being mimicked in reality). Then her pretty pink mouth was on him, sucking, and God it felt good!

"Blair…" he muttered, eyes still closed in slumber.

A quiet, wordless exclamation left him and he felt his muscles flex as he pushed upwards after a gentle but firm pressure was applied to his length. _So fucking hot… dear God please just suck me. _

This had to be a cross between the strangest and the most erotic dream he had ever experienced. Normally when he was in a dream, he had a relative amount of control over it, or he at least knew that he'd get what he wanted. If he wanted a girl to suck him off, she would do so, happily. If he wanted to fuck her, then it would take that turn with a blink of his subconscious' eye. If he wanted to have an orgy, then he could, without having to kick any of the girls out after because they'd just up and disappear.

This Blair, though, seemed to be taking her sweet time with the task at hand, and he was feeling an unbearable amount of frustration. She just… she was staying in the same place for the longest time, and it wasn't that it wasn't enjoyable, but it was strange that she wasn't…. And it was stranger still that he was oddly immobile, and unable to do or say anything to communicate to her what he really needed from her. All he could do was hold onto her hair for dear life and mutter her name in a way that he could only hope was encouraging and could tell her what he needed. He tried shifting forward, but still that didn't trigger what had to be the fantasy version of her to move forward and take him farther. And it was the fact that he didn't know _why_ that was bothering him.

Then out nowhere, she _was _sucking him, deeper, and it was incredible! It was like he could actually feel the soft, warm caverns of her mouth taking him into her, like he could feel the silky softness of her around him. If this was what he got for all the difficulty his subconscious had been giving him in constructing this fantasy, it was well worth it. He'd delay it a hundred times over if it felt this good.

"Yes…" he said the word somewhere between a hiss and a sigh, hips rocking upwards just a bit in response to the warmth he was feeling. He was slightly concerned for a moment that dream-Blair was going to torture him again, but he was blissfully proven wrong when she began to slide up and down, up and down, squeezing him and licking him and _fuck this was incredible! _

A very real, very close, sounding moan was brought to his attention then, and it was joined by an intense vibration running right through _him._

"Blair!" His voice was hoarse, thick with sleep when he said her name loudly, and it was like he was being sucked out of a vortex. One minute he was sleeping, looking down at a vixen clad in lingerie, and the next he was staring at the back of his eyelids and he was still feeling that wonderful fucking sensation around his hardness.

Hazel eyes popped open and he became aware of his hand fisted in her silky tresses, and his lips parted as he stared down at her, thoroughly bewildered but even more so, _turned on beyond belief. _Because Blair fucking Waldorf was between his legs and her mouth was around him, sucking, and her tongue was doing unspeakable things. It was the single most hottest thing he'd ever seen, and that was saying something since he'd seen her naked.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, slightly breathless, the word capturing his pleasure and his shock at waking up and having this be the first thing he saw.

"Blair, wh…." Who cared what she was doing, so long as she…. "Don't… don't stop," he muttered, mouth twisting in an odd grimace of ecstasy.

Blair's hand moved just a little bit faster, held him a little bit tighter. Her tongue and mouth worked him and she tried out alternating patterns. After a few, frantic strokes of her mouth, she pulled back from him completely, her hand making up for the absence of her mouth, a grin spreading on her features at his request for her to keep going. The squeezing pressure on his length from her firm but dainty palm did entirely different things to him.

"That's…" the encouraging 'it' got lost in a groan, and he shifted his hips up into her touch, approving of her actions. She took a barely-there moment to contemplate what her next move would be, when her eye caught a small glistening bead on the tip of his erection. Inwardly, she wondered what it would taste like.

Blair's eyes flashed up towards his, before she leaned forward, and her pink tongue darted out experimentally to taste him.

Salty, sweet, purely Chuck.

His teeth clenched together and it was all he could do not to thrust up into her mouth with force. The action was so deliberate, innocent yet not…. Hardly a moment later her mouth slid down on him, and she moaned again, realizing that it had been the best trigger from before. She wanted him to come, needed him to reach that completion they both so desired. She increased her speed slightly, and fell into a rhythm, eyes trained on him the whole time, feeding off his the sounds that slipped from his throat, and loving every single second of it.

Chuck felt his neck muscles stiffen with the effort he employed to hold back an almost embarrassingly loud and boorish sound. He could feel small explosions in his system, each one bigger than the last. They were in his veins, at the end of his nerves, driving him insane with sensation. His balls were starting to pull, feeling tighter and tighter, and he swore he stopped breathing for a moment before….

A guttural groan, mixed somewhere with her name, tumbled from his throat as his body seized stiffly and he pushed up of his own volition, holding her head in place selfishly while he finally tipped over the edge into pure bliss. Ropes of himself shot forward into her mouth, and he was heaving great, ugly gasps as they did, his hold only gradually loosening on her as he finished. Blair swallowed all he had to offer greedily, and found herself not put off at all by the taste. Her movements began to slow, until his body relaxed beneath her, and she slowly lifted her head, licking her lips to make sure none of his essence went to waste.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed breathlessly, quietly.

"Good morning, Chuck."

* * *

**A/N: There's some reverse action in store in an attached one-shot if we get some reviews on this that would like to see a continuation. After all, we all know how much Chuck likes to return his favors….**


	2. In Which Chuck Returns the Favor

**A/N: We (C and B) were thrilled with the response to the first shot of this pointless smutty fun, and we thank each and every one of you for your reviews! They're ever so encouraging, and we love hearing what you think. Now, a promise is a promise, and both Chuck and these writers intend to follow through. Set with the summer between seasons 2 and 3 in mind, but, as always, feel free to build your own timeline. Enjoy…! ;)**

* * *

The breeze that swayed the lacey curtains into the room was warm and damp. Summer. Hardly one month old, and it was already vastly improved over the previous one. It wasn't that he'd graduated high school and never had to pay off another teacher again, and that all the days ahead of him promised freedom and a life that he chose, whatever that life turned out to be. It was the petite brunette whose curls were currently assaulting his nostrils with the most alluring scent as he breathed deeply against her while he was reluctantly pulled from his sleep.

Carefully, Chuck lifted his head to peer down at her, his vision somewhat blurry while he continued to really wake up. She looked… incredibly peaceful. Incredibly beautiful, too, not having to worry about what to say or who to talk to or who she had to freeze with an icy stare next. This woman, he decided, slowly lifting his arm from around her waist to brush the hair away from her neck, could win the heart of the entire city if they saw her, just like this.

Chuck dropped a kiss to her newly exposed neck, inhaling the scent of her skin deeply into his lungs before moving to her shoulder. It was like something had burst within him - the only thing he could think of, the only thing he wanted to do, was to make her feel good. Was to start her day off right, and to make her feel like there was at least one person who just wanted her – not Serena, not some random model, her. Like there was one guy that would take her over all, and who would do anything for her. And he did mean, he realized as his mouth moved down her upper arm and his body began sliding down in the bed, anything.

Blair Waldorf, on the other hand, was in an extremely heavy sleep. Behind closed lids, she was sitting by the ocean. She could see a small boat floating vacantly in the center, and she wondered why no one was in it. Inexplicably, she was the one that needed to retrieve it, she decided, standing up and stepping forward, only…she was stopped. An arm was wrapped around her waist, preventing her from going further, but then just like that, it was gone. She turned around, coming face to face with Chuck. He was naked. She looked down. So was she. The next thing she knew, she was on her back in the dune grass and sand, and he was kissing her, but never her lips. Her neck, her shoulder, her arm…she tried to pull him up so she could kiss him, but he wouldn't budge.

Chuck slowly disappeared beneath her comforter, feeling her body blindly with his hands to find the edge of her nightgown. When he did, he pushed it up, expecting to run into the barrier of some lacy set of panties, but he was instead surprised when he met nothing but her womanhood as he gently maneuvered her onto her back. He smirked slightly, as he pushed her legs apart and began to kiss and flick his tongue against the inside of her thigh, imagining what her face would be like when she finally came to and when he was no longer hidden by the blanket. She wasn't wet yet, he mused, stroking her entrance with his fingers, but she would be.

And then…and then…he was descending between her legs! Oh, this was a good dream all right, a good…good dream…she could feel his lips and tongue against her leg, his fingers on her center…it felt so real… Any thoughts of the boat were completely gone, along with any reservations of being outside by the ocean, completely naked, not even a troubling thought.

_Soft, so soft. Warm, too, firm. I could have them wrapped around me for days, I could-_ The monologue in his head continued as he lazily kissed along the inside of her thighs, gently biting at the flesh before soothing it with his tongue to stave off any mark that might go with it. Taking deep, even breaths, he kissed higher up her leg, pushing her thighs apart more, and then up over her hip until he touched just beneath her stomach but just above the area that was where his ultimate goal was. Butterfly kisses were peppered across her skin as he descended around the other side this time, and one of his fingers continued to stroke at her entrance, gently probing it so barely the tip of his finger was inside of her. He was testing her, trying to get her body to react to his touch, trying to get a measure of how ready she was. He pushed his finger a little deeper, and he felt the tip of it greeted with a wetter feeling. Pausing his mouth's movements, he pushed a little more and he felt the bottom two thirds of it become more thoroughly coated, and that was when he heard it.

"Chuck," his name slid past her lips easily, but she didn't wake up. There was, however, the telltale feeling of a rush of wetness at witnessing the act.

His name, he thought with a smirk. Muffled by the comforter above him, but it was his name, and he thrust his finger again, in and out gently before adding a second one now that she was getting wetter.

"_More_," she encouraged softly, the word barely even leaving her lips.

He kissed her hip lightly, muttering, "Beautiful" against her while his fingers curled up inside of her and pulsed against that spot that always ended her in a gentle rhythm. He continued to do so while he kissed down her thigh, but he eased up when he began to veer off towards her center. Slowly he slid his fingers out of her, the length of them shining with evidence of her arousal even in the dimmed lighting, and he shifted one of her thighs so they were up against his shoulder, giving him ample room to maneuver himself.

He leaned in then and kissed her entrance lightly - just a simple kiss, no probing tongue or suckling mouth just yet. He wanted this to be torture for her, the best type of torture. He wanted her writing, panting, aching, and begging him to please just let her orgasm. Slowly his tongue pushed out, but instead of stiffening to thrust in and out of her, he licked languorously over her lips before pulling one into his mouth and sucking. He released it with a swipe of his tongue before flicking it over her clit and then repeating the action with the other fold, gently, only barely grazing it with his teeth as he let go. Fuck, she was so wet, though, and it was taking all of him not to just cave and dive right in.

Blair, too, was becoming extremely frustrated, extremely fast. Her dream Chuck, her fantasy, wasn't doing what she wanted him to! It was unfair, because this was her dream. She was supposed to be able to control it, and while she wanted his lips and tongue eating her out and working her to a fast climax, he was being slow, and barely touching here where she wanted to be touched!

It was preposterous. Her hands immediately raked into his hair, forcing him to where she wanted (no, needed) him most, and Blair was completely unaware that she'd somehow slipped her hands under the comforter and into Chuck's actual hair in reality.

He laughed with his mouth still pressed against her. Awake or not awake, she was certainly well on her way to enjoying this. He slowly kissed her clit then, just like he would have if he were on her mouth with his tongue stroking it sensuously and his warm, wet mouth covering it completely. He could just barely make out the taste of her and it was enough to make him groan under his breath as he kissed it again, and again, taking his time.

She was so caught up in her dream, she could feel consciousness calling her, but she tried to ignore it, tried to hold onto her dream for as long as she possible could. A whimper broke past her lips, and she pushed her hips up again towards him. Not fair. _Notfairnotfairnotfair!_ It wasn't the first time that she thought of this, dreamt of this (by far), but it sure as hell was the most vivid…to an extent where she was trying to stay asleep, even though in her mind he was right next to her, and she had no problem waking him up with a little morning sex. Then again, she was sure he'd have no problem doing this for her if she asked, but…she wouldn't.

In her dream, the sky had become a little too bright, the sensations a little too real. The dune grass and sand beneath her didn't feel like grass and sand, but like silk. There was a flipping in her stomach, as her body neared (not quite there, but close) consciousness, and she was looking forward to getting up and greeting him, rolling him over and waking him up in the best way possible…but only after she finished with the dream…it was too good…yet not enough. More. She needed more. Her brows knit together and she slightly squirmed, as if to by some chance, get what she wanted. In the process, her comforter was slightly hiked down to her waist, and in her dream, a gush of cold wind chilled her, causing her to tighten her hold on Chuck's hair, and slightly force him closer. _Closer, more, Chuck, yes, moremoremore. _

He smirked against the swollen bud when her body began to squirm. It was working, he noted with smug satisfaction. He lazily swiped his tongue up her entrance from bottom to top, licking his mouth from the juices that coated it, and then he did it again, and again, each time a little faster and closer to pressing into her. He groaned hungrily against her, and he wasn't entirely sure he wasn't muttering a few words under his breath.

"Fucking incredible… tastes so… hot and sweet and wet… perfect little…."

It was getting hot under the heavy blanket, even when it had shifted and a bit of air had blown in under it, and he could feel drops of perspiration starting to form on his brow and even on her thigh from where he was gripping it, but even heat couldn't deter him. He was liking this and the promise it held too much, and just imagining the sounds she would make when she came was enough to make his manhood stiffen beneath the boxers he was wearing.

"That's it," he grunted against her. "C'mon, beautiful." He licked again, and again, before finally he buried his mouth against her while he stiffened his tongue and thrust it inside of her as far as he could get it. He exhaled slowly and shakily through his nose, filled with arousal, as he began to push it in and out between her slippery walls.

That was when it happened.

Blair gasped, her eyes flying open and becoming aware of several things at once. The first, was that she was staring up at the ceiling to her bedroom, not the blue sky. The second, was that Chuck wasn't next to her in bed, and the third…the third was probably the most groundbreaking of all. Those wonderful sensations became heightened tenfold, her hands were actually threaded through hair, and…and…

"Oh my god!" her hips surged against his mouth when his tongue assaulted her full on, and she hastily kicked away the blanket so she could see…so she could see…

His eyes lifted to hers. They portrayed all the satisfaction of the Cheshire cat, and they said all the smarmy greetings that he needed to. He pushed his tongue in, pausing the pumping motions and trying instead to push his mouth as close as possible, to get it as deep as possible while he circled it around her walls slowly, feeling the pull beneath the pink muscle.

"Chuck," she husked, her voice thick with sleep, eyes hooded yet filled with surprise, arousal, and ecstasy. Chuck _fucking_ Bass was between her legs, _eating her out_, and she had though it was all a dream? She cursed herself for not waking up earlier but her mind couldn't quite comprehend that, and instead was focused on what he was doing with his tongue!

"Your _tongue!"_ she tried to exclaim in surprise, eyes rolling shut as she arched her back and pushed her wet center closer to him. _Holy mother of god this is fucking fantastic._

The best part was, that she was so sensitive out of sleep. Her body heat rose rapidly at this new revelation, even just the visual of his head descending between her legs turned her on to the point where she was going crazy. None of it had been a dream. It had all been real. She couldn't quite find the brainpower to wrap her mind around that, however, since most of it was focused on the driving sensations that were leading her closer and closer to her inevitable orgasm.

"Don't…don't stop…" she breathed, a moan slipping past her lips as a look of pure unadulterated lust crossed her features.

Stop? Like he'd dream of it. And any dream he did have would be a nightmare if he had to stop giving her this favor. Carefully he eased his two fingers to her entrance again and started to push them in under his tongue, groaning at the tighter fit. Fuck, he had to….

He pulled his tongue out of her and thrust his fingers all the way in, turning his hand so the digits would push up against that same spot he'd been torturing her with before she was awake for him. He pulsed his fingers there firmly, pushing up against it again and again, mimicking the timing he'd be doing if she were being stretched and filled with him right then and there.

"So close. I'm—so…" she gasped, "close!" She just…she needed something more, something that would give her that final push over the edge.

"_Come,_" he rasped, his own voice still thick with sleep and underuse after being passed out for the night. Then his mouth was opening and fitting over her clit and he was suckling at it. Wet, greedy sounds filled the air as he puckered his mouth around the bundle and rubbed his tongue over it while he pulled it into his mouth, and his fingers continued pushing up inside of her.

His name, along with several other expletives reverberated throughout her spacious room, her fingers tightening in his hair in order to make sure he didn't go anywhere until she was done riding out the waves of ecstasy. Her walls convulsed around his thick digits, constricting while her nectar spilled out around them. As she slowly, slowly, came down from her high (had she ever had such an explosive orgasm, she wanted to know), her body slightly trembled, and she tried to catch her breath

"Oh my god…" she quietly murmured, almost more to herself that anyone, eyes slightly fogged over as she stared up at the ceiling. Her skin was humming, her mind was reeling…had that really just happened? Had she really just woken up to Chuck between her legs, licking and sucking until she came all over his mouth and chin? It had really just happened. He literally made her dreams come true. Literally!

His hand slid smoothly up her thigh and he kissed her stomach before he raised himself so he was stretched over her. "_Thank_ you for going to bed without any underwear on," he husked, eyes flashing heatedly, "it made my job _so _much easier." He smirked before he leaned in for a short kiss. "Good morning."

* * *

**A/N: So, do tell us… did Chuck return the favor?**


End file.
